A pressure switch is a device that closes or opens an electrical contact when a pressure is above or below a certain preset threshold. Such switches are utilized in a wide variety of applications, as in automobiles, aircrafts and various other environments. Many pressure switches utilize electromechanical devices, while others utilize a combination of piezoresistive devices or other pressure measuring sensors in conjunction with electromechanical relays. For examples of solid state electronic pressure switches which are employed to circumvent the use of electromechanical devices, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,610 entitled “Pressure Transducer and Switch Combination” which issued on Apr. 8, 2003, to A. D. Kurtz et al and is assigned to the assignee herein. In that patent, there is shown a device for providing a plurality of indications of a monitored pressure at a selected value. The device includes an electronic interface having an input and an output, a resistor structure adapted to measure the pressure and electrically coupled to the interface. There is shown a first output for providing a signal indicative of the selected pressure and the first output is electrically connected to the output or an electronic interface. There is a comparator coupled to the interface which comparator provides a signal indicative of whether the monitored pressure is greater than a threshold. This is one example of an electronic pressure transducer switch which includes a piezoresistive structure. See also U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,700 entitled “Solid State Electronic Pressure Switch”, which issued on Apr. 25, 2006, to A.D. Kurtz et al and assigned to the assignee herein. In that patent there is shown an electronic single pole double throw (SPDT) switch which operates in two states. In one state one of the lamps is on and the other lamp is off. In the electronic switch the voltage which is at the output terminal of the lamp that is off is utilized to drive a voltage regulator which operates electronic circuitry associated with the switch. The switch depicted is utilized to replace a mechanical switch without additional wiring. The purpose is to provide an electronic SPDT switch, without making changes to the terminals in the switch operating environment. The characteristic of electronic switches are significantly better than their mechanical counterparts. This is due to the fact that reliability and stability is very good in regard to such switches and many systems use only electronic switches. In any event, pressure switches are widely employed and used in conjunction with electromechanical relays, with applications including, for example aircraft systems, industrial installations and the like. However, use of a pressure sensor in conjunction with electromechanical relays may cause problems. For example, such switches may be used in conjunction with relays to operate motors or other devices. Such devices have high inductive impedances and therefore the opening and closing of mechanical switches produces large transients which may damage relay contacts or which may affect other elements. It is also understood that mechanical relays do not have the life expectancy of electronic components. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a solid state switch utilizing piezoresistive sensors which combines the functions traditionally implemented by electromechanical relays, and which may be implemented at lower costs with better reliability, less cabling and smaller connectors.